


a year since we met.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: captured moments. [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The right Thursday had finally arrived.Ben had a plan in his head.  Get up before Rey, make breakfast, have it in bed, and then ask.  That was the plan and had been for nearly three months.But when he woke up that morning, he looked over at Rey and saw her staring at him, and he knew that his plan had to change.Fuck, now he was going to have to think about how to do it.or:  it's been exactly one year since they met, and that means it's time for Ben to propose to Rey, and Ben has plans.(this will make little sense if you haven't read the rest of the captured moments series.)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: captured moments. [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602691
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	a year since we met.

**Author's Note:**

> and thus, we have reached the end of this little one shot series. I can't decide in retrospect whether I should have just written this as a novel or not, but I do find that these little vignettes into the lives of my Ben and Rey were quite fun to do. Still ended up absurdly long if you add up all the wordcount though.
> 
> if you've been reading the whole time, if you've just jumped on board, or if you've been silently lurking, thank you so much for reading this series. I have enjoyed writing it beyond belief and knowing that it was so well received has made me seriously happy. 
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!

The right Thursday had finally arrived. 

Ben had a plan in his head. Get up before Rey, make breakfast, have it in bed, and then ask. That was the plan and had been for nearly three months.

But when he woke up that morning, he looked over at Rey and saw her staring at him, and he knew that his plan had to change. 

Fuck, now he was going to have to think about how to do it. 

“Morning,” he finally thought to say, and Rey just smiled at him. 

“Good morning, honey,” Rey said, leaning over and kissing him. “Today is a special day.”

Ben smiled. “I know it is. One year since we met.”

Rey grinned back. “So you do know. I wasn’t sure if you would.”

“Of course I know! That was the day that changed my life.”

“It changed my life too,” Rey said, reaching out to tangle their fingers together. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“You gave me that big tip that first night when I definitely didn’t deserve it. Why?”

Ben sighed heavily. “Because you deserved it.”

“Please don’t lie to me. Not today.”

“I never lie to you. But fine, I will tell you the complete truth,” Ben said seriously. “You deserved the tip because you were a very good waitress, but you also got it because you were a beautiful woman with an accent to die for who wasn’t a student. And I never met those.”

Rey giggled. “Yeah, well, I never met absolutely amazing, extremely intelligent, incredibly sexy men either. But then you were my first table.”

“I am none of those things.”

“Well, the only one of the things you mentioned that I am is that I wasn’t a student.”

“Rey.”

“What? If you’re going to do that to me, then I’m going to do that to you.”

Ben ran his hands over his face and sighed. “Fine. I am somehow amazing and intelligent and sexy.”

Rey nodded. “And I am beautiful with an accent to die for and not a student.”

“Yes,” Ben murmured, leaning over to kiss her, “you are.”

Rey stretched next to him. “What do you want to do today, honey? It’s our last Thursday together before I have to go back to work.”

“Poe would probably let you never work on a Thursday again if you asked him.”

“Maybe, but I’m not going to ask him, so what do you want to do today? Or do you have too many essays left to grade? I can just go to the store and get something good to cook for dinner.”

“I don’t know,” Ben said, even though he did. “Let’s just go back to sleep and think about it.”

“Mm, okay,” Rey said. “I can be down for that. Think about what you want me to make for dinner though. I’ll make whatever you want.”

Ben watched her close her eyes and settle against the pillow, and he felt so overcome with love that he couldn’t stand it. 

This was it. 

This was the right moment.

He watched her for a moment more and then leaned over to his nightstand, quietly opening up the drawer and getting out the ring. He hid it in his hand and rolled onto his side, taking fifty-nine deep breaths. He could do this. He could totally do this.

It wouldn't absolutely destroy him if the answer was no or anything.

But he knew it wouldn’t be.

“Rey?” he asked to check if she was still awake.

“What?” she asked, keeping her eyes closed.

“I want to say something.”

“I thought we were going back to sleep,” Rey murmured.

Ben just said the first thing that came to his mind. “We were, but then I realized that if I have to spend one more minute without you as my wife, I might die.”

Rey’s eyes flew open. “What?”

Ben retrieved the ring from his hand and held it out shakily with the other. “What do you say?”

Rey’s gaze flicked from between Ben and the ring until her mind processed that this was actually happening. “Ben,” she said softly. “Are you serious?”

Ben nodded, sure that he wouldn’t be able to speak. She hadn’t said yes yet. “Please,” he breathed out. “Please say yes.”

Rey’s eyes filled with tears and she surged forward to kiss Ben deeply. “Yes, yes, of course, oh god, yes,” she rambled against his lips.

Ben had never been more relieved in his life.

When she pulled back enough, Ben reached for her hand and carefully slid the ring onto the right finger, breathing a sigh of relief when it fit perfectly. 

Thank God for the string around her finger trick that he’d read about online.

Rey kissed him again and he felt the cool metal of the ring against his cheek. It was real. She was really wearing the ring. 

He’d bumbled his way through asking and she’d said yes.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t make it more romantic,” he started when Rey pulled back, but she brought a finger up to his lips to shush him.

“It was perfect, so don’t think otherwise.”

Ben kissed her finger before grabbing onto her hand and kissing it too. “Good. You can be sure to tell Mama that then because she’s not going to like it. She’s not going to like the rest of it either.”

“The rest of it?” Rey asked, sliding closer to him. “What’s the rest of it?”

Ben took seventeen deep breaths. “I meant what I said. I don’t know if I can go another minute without being married. So I thought that if you’re willing, and it’s entirely up to you so if you don’t want this say so, but I thought that maybe you’d be willing to put on a dress, and I’d put on a suit, and we could just go down to the courthouse today. Have the anniversary of the day we met just be our anniversary for the rest of our lives.”

Rey had an indescribable look on her face when Ben looked over at her and he panicked. “If you don’t want that, I mean it, we don’t have to. We can do the whole big wedding thing. I might have a panic attack in the middle of it, but I can work on making sure that doesn’t happen. I just want you to have what you…”

Rey cut him off with a kiss. “I don’t want a big wedding, Ben. I never have.”

“Okay,” Ben said shakily. “What about the rest of what I said?”

Rey grinned at him. “The courthouse today sounds amazing.”

“Really?” Ben asked, hating how vulnerable he sounded.

“Yes, really,” Rey said, kissing him again. “When do you want to go?”

Ben looked over at the clock. “They open in half an hour.”

Rey was grinning when he turned back to her. “You looked that up?”

Ben nodded and Rey kissed him again. “As lovely as it would be to be there when they open, a few things need to happen first.”

“Such as?” 

“Well, we are going to need to call your family.”

“Absolutely not,” Ben said, shaking his head. “I am not having Mama ruin this by complaining that we’re not having a big wedding.”

“Ben,” Rey said, caressing the side of his face, “I would like them there.”

“Rey,” Ben started, but Rey kept talking.

“My parents don’t get to be there, Ben. Please let me have yours.”

Ben was nodding before he could think about it. “Of course, darling. Whatever you want.”

“I think you want them there too,” Rey said, smiling at him. “And you can admit that.”

“I just don’t want to hear Mama complain,” Ben eventually said. “That’s all.”

“Leave Leia to me.”

“Okay,” Ben said as Rey’s fingers slid into his hair. “What else do we need to do?”

“Well, I have a ring. Do you have one?”

Ben shook his head. “I thought it was a bit presumptive to buy myself one too.”

Rey just laughed. “Ben, I would have said yes eight months ago.”

“Maybe, but you know how I am. I needed to hear you say yes before I could believe that it wouldn’t maybe be a no.”

“Oh, honey,” Rey said, kissing him. “But I think we should go get one for you first.”

“Seriously? We can’t get that afterward?”

“I’d like to put a ring on your finger while we’re saying our vows,” Rey said simply, and then Ben was nodding again.

“Then we’ll go get me a ring.”

“I need to pick out what to wear, and wanting pictures of us today is yet another reason why calling your family is necessary.”

“You can pick out which suit I wear then.”

Rey laughed. “Then I’ll do that too.”

The sound of Rey’s laugh brought a smile to Ben’s face. “What next?”

“Next,” Rey said, pushing Ben onto his back, “we have some fun.”

Rey was kissing Ben before he could protest, and once her hands started sliding across his skin, he decided he really didn’t want to. Rey felt amazing, and he’d have this for the rest of his life, and yeah, okay, sex sounded like a good idea.

After the sex was over, Rey sent Ben to take a shower first so she could pick out what they were going to wear. There were pants and a shirt laying on the bed when he was done, so he got dressed and went downstairs when he heard Rey’s voice. “Rey? I thought I was wearing a suit?”

“Nope,” Rey said, smiling at him when he came into the kitchen. “Talk to your mother.”

Rey pushed a phone into his hands and walked up the stairs, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he loved her so much, he’d be rather annoyed about that. 

Ben took twenty-two deep breaths and then brought the phone up to his ear. “Good morning, Mama.”

“I am so happy right now.”

“What?”

“Ben, I honestly don’t know why you thought that I would be so upset at this plan,” Leia said, and Ben could tell that she was shaking her head. “Haven’t you figured out by now that I will be happy with you being married however it needs to happen? I always figured that I wasn’t going to get a big wedding once your anxiety issues came to the surface.”

Ben was relieved. “I was afraid that you would be upset.”

“Never,” Leia said. “Now tell me how you proposed.”

Ben was ready for that to be the next potential problem, but Leia found the fact that he wanted to do it on the anniversary of the day they met so sweet that she seemed to overlook the way he’d actually done it. “Ben, for you to have remembered that is wonderful. I don’t think your father could tell you what the date was when we met for the first time.”

“Dad has a hard time remembering your birthday so that doesn’t surprise me.”

Leia laughed. “Something tells me that you will be better at that.”

“Yes, I will. I promise.”

“Now, be sure that you pick out a ring with the same type of metal as hers so they match, and then we’ll meet you at the courthouse at eleven. I’ll take care of informing your grandparents and Luke.”

“Mama,” Ben started, but the line went dead before another word could be said.

He tossed the phone onto the counter and ran his hands over his face, glancing at the clock to see they only had an hour and a half to get to the courthouse. He heard the shower shut off a moment later and walked over to the stairs, calling up when he heard the bathroom door open. “Rey! Mama thinks we’re going to make it to the courthouse by eleven!”

“We can be a little later than them!” Rey called back. “Go sit down! I’ll be ready soon!”

Ben went and sat down on the sofa, sat there fidgeting with his sleeves because he was so nervous, and then tried to tell himself to calm down. This was what he wanted. He was only going to have to go through the wedding part once and then he would get to wake up next to Rey for the rest of his life. 

That was what mattered. 

He didn’t know how much time had passed before he heard Rey come down the stairs, but when he turned to look at her, he suddenly realized why he wasn’t wearing a suit. 

Rey was standing there smiling at him, the blue dress she’d worn on their first date on. Her hair was done exactly the same as it had been that night, and while he knew she couldn’t guarantee that the shirt and pants he was wearing were the same ones, they were the closest to her memory that Rey could find.

It was perfect.

“You look beautiful,” Ben said, walking over to her and pulling her into a kiss. “Absolutely perfect.”

“Do you…”

“Remember our first date?” Ben asked, grinning at her. “Of course I remember.”

“I wasn’t sure if you would.”

“The image of you in this dress is seared into my memory,” Ben admitted.

Rey grinned back. “Are you nervous? Because I’m a little nervous.”

Ben laughed. “What do you think? Of course I’m nervous.”

“Then let’s go face the fear together,” Rey said, reaching for his hand. 

“Yeah,” Ben said, kissing her again. “Let’s.”

They went to the jewelry store and got Ben a ring, made it to the courthouse almost on time, and then they were married. The ceremony was short and sweet, just the way that Ben wanted it and later that night, Rey admitted that was just the way she’d wanted it too. Ben’s hope that they’d be left alone after the ceremony was derailed by Anakin and Padmé, and they all ended up in the café for an impromptu reception. 

Ben wanted to be mad about it. He did. Especially once he saw that Snap, Hux, and Phasma were there because Poe had called them and told them all to call in sick that day so they could be there. The last thing he wanted was to put up with being annoyed by Snap and wanting to kill Hux on his wedding day.

But Rey was next to him and smiling and he looked down to see the rings on both of their fingers and he decided being mad was pointless. 

Rey was his wife. That was the only thing that mattered.

Thank God he didn’t feel like cooking dinner on that day a year ago.


End file.
